


The Sense of Touch

by mvernet



Series: The Five Senses [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Bingo Made Me do It, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Not My Fault, Not my usual style, Poisoning, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Lee Brackett escapes from prison and wants revenge on Jim.Prompt: Fuck Or DieThe Sense Of TouchPart Two of the Five Senses SeriesSentinel Bingo 2018Slash CardFive Prompts, Five Senses, Five StoriesPart One: Loss of Innocence (Smell)Part Two: Fuck or Die (Touch)Part Three: Neighbors (Taste)Part Four: Forbidden Fruit (Sight)Part Five: Thunder (Hearing)Series: The Five Senses





	The Sense of Touch

Part Two  
The Sense Of Touch

Lee Brackett was casually shopping in Ranier’s Campus bookstore. His escape from custody was yet to be discovered, he glanced at his watch.

_Sandburg should be in class for another fifteen minutes._

He tried on a varsity jacket and a baseball cap that had, _Hey! Macarena,_ embroidered on it. Satisfied, he took his purchases to the checkout. The young student cashier hardly looked up. Brackett exited and disappeared into the men’s room. A few moments later, Macarena cap pulled over his eyes and hands buried deep in his Rainier emblazoned jacket, he smirked at his own invisibility. He slouched his way to Hargrove Hall and found himself at Blair’s office door within minutes. He picked the lock so quickly that to a passerby it would look like it was already opened. He locked it again from inside and sat at Blair’s desk.

Blair arrived right on time, hesitating outside the door to finish his explanation of animism to a confused freshman. “Think of it as the anthropomorphising of natural objects, imbuing human traits and even gender onto an inanimate object. Rocks, trees clouds all have a unique spirit.”

“Oh, you mean like the teapot in _Beauty And The Beast?”_

Blair grimaced. Having a cultural belief system compared to a Disney character hurt his anthropological soul. But he shrugged it off. “Sure, Brittany. You’ve got the concept now.” The bright smile on her face more than made up for the pain. He shook his head as he opened the door and pocketed his key. 

“Hello, Guide. Close and lock the door, please.” Brackett was holding a gun in his hand, his cap turned around on his head. He looked more like a pissed off jock looking at an F, than a cold blooded killer looking for revenge. 

“What the hell? How did you get out?” Blair slowly closed the door and locked it, relieved that none of his students were in the hall waiting to talk to him.

“Blair, Blair, Blair. I still have connections. Heck, my connections have connections. Your big buff partner was just kidding himself when he thought I was no longer a threat. Arrogant son-of-a-bitch.”

“What is it you want, Brackett?” Blair swallowed his fear. He knew from hanging around with Jim that keeping the crazies talking was always a good idea.

“My wants are simple, Blair. A jug of wine, a loaf of bread, a cool couple of million nestled in a Cayman Island account… and revenge on Ellison.”

“So this is some ego thing? Jim’s a cop before anything else. You broke the law. He brought you in. It wasn’t a personal vendetta on his part.”

Brackett rose and circled Blair. He pressed his gun to his temple and pushed it against his skull. Blair took in a sharp breath. “Sit in the chair. Hands in the air.”

Brackett followed him with his gun as he complied. He threw him a pair of handcuffs. “Put these on, then put your hands on the desk.”

Blair’s hands began to tremble as he manhandled the cuffs on to both his wrists. They were tight and he could not help but wince at the biting pain when he snapped them shut. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk, balling them into fists, his knuckles white with anger and fear.

Brackett stood behind him and used the cocked gun to play gently with Blair’s curls. “Ahhh. But you see, Guide, I took it very personally. It wasn’t quite a fair contest with his Sentinel abilities. But I have the edge again. I know his weakness. A Sentinel without his Guide is useless. You are by far the more valuable part of the equation. Tell me, Blair. Have you fucked him senseless yet?”

Bracket walked to the front of the desk, wanting to see Blair’s expression. He was surprised to see shock.

Blair’s thoughts went immediately to the kiss he and Jim had shared in the truck after the Lash case. Jim had zoned on one of his senses and didn’t seem to remember the kiss. Or else he didn’t want to admit his feelings. Blair had started to bring it up a thousand times but never could. He knew he was in love with Jim. Someday they would both have to acknowledge their relationship spirit animal in the loft, a frustrated elephant who tramped, trumpeted and hated being ignored. 

Now Blair was almost glad nothing had come from the kiss. He would have hated giving Brackett any ammunition to use against Jim. “Fuck you, Brackett. Jim and I are not lovers. He’s my best friend and my Sentinel. He’s my brother, my family. I would never violate that trust.” Blair wondered if his obfuscation would work, he was sure he wore his love for Jim on his sleeve for anyone to see. And knew the guilt he felt at his possible betrayal of Jim’s trust by that kiss was written on his face.

Brackett started to laugh. “Oh, this is better than I thought. You two really have a platonic relationship? A Guide and his pet Sentinel. Wonderful! Ellison is more of a fool than I even imagined.” Bracket once more stood behind Blair. Blair splayed his hands on the desk, tensing as he felt heated breath against his neck. Bracket nuzzled into Blair’s neck, licked and bit at his earrings. He whispered, “Ellison doesn’t know what he has. What a waste.” Blair tried to pull away, as Bracket suddenly raised his weapon and smashed it against Blair’s forehead. 

Brackett watched as a small pool of blood spread across the desk. He holstered his gun then reached down to arranged Blair’s hair. He turned his cuffed hands palms up. “Oh, Blair, you look beautiful. A real Guide in distress What a pretty picture for Ellison to see when he crashes through the door like Superman.”

Brackett took a small vinyl case out of his pocket and opened it revealing two syringes. “You know what this is Blair? No? Snake venom. Oh, not just any snake venom. This is a special blend made up just for me. Its base is young pacific rattler venom. Quite deadly in this concentration. But any Pacific Northwest hospital worth its license would have the antidote on hand. It’s the additives that make this special. You see, it’s long acting, it will take hours for you to manifest symptoms and die. It’s undetectable in common blood screenings. Best of all it’s all natural, snake venom, essence of hemlock, nightshade and foxglove. A tea of death, so appropriate for you. Your Sentinel will appreciate that, after your demise of course, since he won’t be able to detect it. No one will suspect snake venom, since I will leave only one small ‘bite’ mark almost invisible since I know where to inject it.” Brackett pushed back the cuff on Blair’s left hand. He injected the serum into a prominent vein on his wrist, the site hidden by the reddened skin torn by the too tight cuffs.

“Now for the finishing touch.” Brackett rifled through Blair’s backpack for his cell phone and hit number one on speed dial. “Ellison,” was soon barked across the line. Brackett put the phone against Blair’s mouth and shook him violently until he elicited a soft moan. Jim’s worried voice cried out. “Chief? Chief, what’s wrong? Answer me. Blair!”.

Brackett chuckled as he locked the door behind him and hit ‘end’ on Blair’s cell. He pocketed it and straightened his cap. He had plenty of time to set up the loft.

~~~***~~~

Jim arrived at Blair’s office before campus security could come up with a spare key. He listened a moment at the door to make sure Blair was inside then kicked it in.

“Chief! Chief! God, no.” Jim reached out and gently pushed back Blair’s hair to get a better look at his injury. Blair groaned and murmured, “‘immm.”

Jim skimmed his fingers lightly over the wound from the pistol whipping. To Sentinel touch the area was hot, the broken skin littered with severed nerve endings pulsing with pain.The texture of Blair’s blood on his fingers was sickenly familiar, yet repulsed him, as if he were touching a part of Blair that was sacred and touching it was a sacrilidge. 

Jim let out a breath when he determined the injury didn’t look too serious. Adrenaline and fear for his friend made his hands tremble, but he forced himself to calm enough to use his sense of touch to search for more serious injuries. Jim touched Blair’s neck and reached slowly down his back, checking his spine and ribs. He hovered just above his stomach feeling for heat and bruising that would indicate internal bleeding. There were no indications of a sexual assault. He assured himself that Blair’s only injury was the gash on his forehead. ”Blair, buddy. Open your eyes. It’s Jim. You’re safe now.”

Jim looked up at the security team at the door. “I’m Detective Ellison, CPD. Call an ambulance. Now. Then call CPD and tell them to send a cruiser to secure the area.” He focused on Blair whose eyes were fluttering. “That’s it, Chief. Easy, easy.”

Blair moved slowly as Jim held his head and guided him to lean back in his chair.

“You with me now, Chief?”

“‘immmm”

Jim dug in his pocket for his handcuff key and was relieved to find it fit the cuffs around Blair’s swollen wrists. “Damn, buddy. These are tight. The son-of -a -bitch who did this is gonna have the same thing happen to his balls when I get hold of him.” 

He rubbed Blair’s wrists to help bring the circulation back. The left was more swollen than the right, so he spent a little more time gently manipulating it. Blair’s skin seemed hot to the touch. The swollen, red marks almost burned his sensitive hands. Jim’s fingers were tingling as if Blair’s skin was emitting a noxious oil. But Jim smelled nothing chemical in his scent. He didn’t detect any drugs. “Blair. Wake up now. You are starting to scare me here.“

Blair blinked several times. “Jim? Wha’ ya doin’?”

“Being your Blessed Protector again, looks like. What happened here, Chief?”.

Blair’s eyes opened wide and he frantically reached for Jim. “Brackett, Jim. He was here. He escaped. He’s after you!” 

“Brackett? Escaped? Why the hell…” Blair was breathing hard and grabbed at his head. Jim pulled him in for a hug. “Hey, Chief. Take it easy. I’m with you now. I won’t let you out of my sight till we find the bastard. Okay? You okay?”

“He wants revenge, Jim. He’s up to something. Why didn’t he kidnap me or kill me?”

JIm felt a chill run down his spine at the thought that Blair could have been killed. How many more times could Blair be put in danger because of him and survive? How many more times was he going to deny his feelings for the man he knew now that he loved. He hated denying Blair anything, but he denied Blair the love he had for him, because he was terrified of what that meant. He was even more terrified that he was somehow denying Blair the protection of his love. But this was not the place and certainly not the time. Jim patted Blair’s cheek gently.

“Blair. Calm down. Maybe he wanted to send a message. Well. Message received. He won’t get to you again.” Jim cocked his head towards the hallway outside and listened for a moment. “The paramedics are here, let them look at you, okay?”

“Jim, please. I don’t need to go to the hospital. I know you already checked me out. You can monitor my vital signs at the loft. I trust you. I need to be with you.” Jim nodded, knowing how Blair felt. “Humor me and let them put a bandaid on that hard head while I talk to Simon, Okay, Buddy?”

“Okay. But stay nearby.”

“Not going anywhere, Chief.” Jim reassured Blair with a gentle touch on his arm.

~~~***~~~

A frustrated paramedic tapped Jim on the shoulder. The room was buzzing with activity now that that Cascade’s finest had arrived and campus security was given the task of keeping Blair’s students from mobbing their favorite teacher to make sure he was okay. Jim had his finger in one ear and his cell phone pressed against the other. Jim's eyes were on Blair whose forehead now sported two butterfly sutures and whose hand was being gently slapped away from his wound by the frustrated paramedic’s slightly more patient partner.

“Gotta go, Simon. The medic needs me. No, Sandburg’s okay. Yes, Sir. I won’t let him out of my sight. Keep me informed.” Jim turned to the stern man holding a clipboard and pen in his hand.

“Detective Ellison, your partner is refusing to be transported. Since it’s a head injury I need you to either override him or co-sign his refusal.”

“What’s your off the record opinion, um, Davis, isn’t it? Should I take him home and out of your hands? I had medic training in the army. I know what symptoms to look for after a concussion.”

The paramedic’s stern look softened a bit at Jim’s respectful response. “His pupils are good. His concussion is mild. It’s almost as if whoever did this wanted him out cold for a while, but not otherwise harmed.” Jim nodded his agreement. “His wrists need to be watched for infection. He left is especially swollen. His vitals worry me a little. His blood pressure is high and his temperature is slightly elevated. You usually see the opposite with head injuries. But they are still within the normal range.”

“Thanks. I’ll take him home and keep both eyes on him. I’ll sign his refusal.”

Davis was satisfied and went to inform his partner, who had started shaking her finger at Blair’s best doe-eyed pout. The paramedics quickly gathered their equipment as Jim fussed with the scratchy shock blanket around Blair’s shoulders. “Turn off the kicked puppy routine, Chief. It doesn’t work with me… much. Let’s get you home.”

~~~***~~~

Jim was thoroughly distracted on the way to the loft. Blair had fallen into a restless sleep almost immediately. He drifted towards Jim and wiggled till his head was on Jim’s lap and his bandaged hands were wrapped around his thigh. Jim drove slower than usual to try to not wake his partner. 

He rested his hand on Blair’s curls and let his fingers roam free in the silky mass. Jim savored the softness and strength of Blair’s hair. The curls were infused with life, spiraling around fingers entrapping them and holding him captive. Jim pulled gently at one stray coil that wandered away from the others. It was springy and resilient like Blair himself. Jim groaned as he took a handful of Blair’s hair and crushed it against his leg. The feeling of touching silken coils of sunshine travelled through his body to his groin, where it waited, hoping for another kind of touch. 

Jim exhaled denying himself release. He pulled in to his usual parking space and put the truck in park willing himself to calm. He smoothed Blair’s hair and whispered, “Chief, we’re home.” Blair stirred and grasped at Jim’s leg. “It’s okay, buddy. You’re with me in the truck. We just got home.” Blair relaxed as he realize where he was. He loosened his grip and sat up slowly with Jim’s help. Jim’s cell phone rang. “Just chill there a minute, Chief. I need to get this, Simon said he would call.”

Jim frowned at the phone. It was Blair’s number. “Who is this?”

//Hello, Detective. Your phone etiquette is sorely lacking. But, you probably are a little stressed being that your precious Guide is dying right under your overrated nose.//

Jim reached over and pulled a startled Blair back to his lap, covering him with his broad back as he looked around for a weapon aimed at them.

“Brackett, you are a dead man walkin’.” Blair gasped at the name of the caller and the tone in Jim’s voice. Jim’s firm touch and light pressure across his shoulders kept him face down and protected.

//No, that would be Blair.//

Jim growled into the phone. Brackett chuckled. 

//How primitive. I have a little story to tell you, Jimmy Boy. So listen up. Once there was a Sentinel who thought he could protect his sweet little Guide with his senses. But then the Big Bad Wolf got a hold of the pretty little Guide and did something just horrible to him and the Sentinel never even noticed.//

//What the hell did you do to him?//

//Temper, Temper. Let him up. Yes, I’m watching you. Take a good look at your Guide.//

Jim hesitated, then nodded at Blair’s trusting upturned face. Blair sat up.

//The poison I injected into him should be starting to show definite symptoms now.//

Blair looked at Jim with wide frightened eyes. “Poison? Jim? Poison?”

Jim reached over and touched Blair’s cheek. His skin was hot under the surface as if the very blood in his veins was slowly being brought to a boiling point. Jim moved his hand to Blair’s chest. He heart was beating wildly and he felt a deathly rattle at the end of each anxious breath.

//If you need more proof, mighty sentinel, check his inside left wrist. You may not see it, but you should be able to feel the nice needle prick.//

Jim took Blair’s left hand and turned it over. He closed his eyes in order to concentrate on his sense of touch. He felt under the bandage as Blair hissed at the pain radiating down his arm. The hidden injection site seemed as gaping as a bullet hole under his sensitive fingertip and he knew it was just as deadly. Jim pressed Blair’s hand to his heart. Blair moved closer and curled his fingers around his Sentinel’s hand.

//How touching. Pardon the pun. Now I’m a reasonable man. I don’t really like to kill, especially a thing of beauty like Blair Sandburg. I have an antidote. Ta. Da.//

//What the fuck do you want, Brackett?//

//Simple. I want to ruin your reputation and your life like you ruined mine. First, take your gun and your cell phone and put them in the glove box. Then come upstairs in the loft to play. I can see your every move, Ellison. You will do what I say or Blair will die in about three hours. You’ve wasted so much time already. I’m good, Ellison. Don’t underestimate me. You must have noticed by now that your nose can’t detect the poison. The antidote is the same you’ll never find it without me. And… it is specific to what I gave Blair. No doctor could save him if I came to harm.”

//Alright, you sick bastard. Shut the fuck up already. I’ll do whatever you ask.//

//Excellent. See you on the flip side. Hurry up, Sentinel. I hate waiting.//

Jim leaned over Blair and opened the glove box, then reached for his gun.

Blair waved his hands with a grimace of pain on his face. “Jim, man. What are you doing? Take me to back to the hospital. I admit I feel like crap, but no worse than having the flu. I’m sure he’s bluffing. He sounds like an evil madman in a bad Sci Fi show!” 

“Not taking that chance, Chief. Not negotiable. After we get that antidote into you, you get the opportunity, you run. Promise me.”

“No way! This is crazy. And I won’t leave you for any reason. Not negotiable, Big Guy.”

Jim had used Blair’s outburst as a cover. He took his cell phone, his sensitive fingers covertly pressing Simon’s number on speed dial and quickly tossed it into the glove box, slamming it shut. Hopefully, Simon would get a missed call message and start to worry as he always did about his best team when he couldn’t contact them. 

“Okay, Chief. We better move it. Whatever Brackett has for us in the loft we’ll face together.”

Jim came around to Blair’s door and helped him down. He mumbled, “Oh, man. Dizzy,” as he fell into his Sentinel’s strong arms.

Jim looked down into glazed blue eyes filled with fear and pain. Blair’s touch burned his skin. He pulled him close. “I… I love you, Blair. No matter what happens, know that. I love you with everything I got. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…”

Blair placed a finger on Jim’s lips. “Jiiiiiim!’ Blair whined. “Bad timing, man. It’s just like you to tell me something I’ve been dying to hear when I’m actually dying. Literal minded, repressed bastard. In case you still don’t have a clue, I love you too. I want you in the worst way and I got my wish. But now I know we’ll get through this. No way karma could give me the ultimate desire of my heart and then take it away again.”

“Let’s go whip karma’s butt, Honey.”

“Honey. I like it. I feel like shit, Babycakes. I want this over with.”

Jim helped him towards the entry. “Babycakes? I don’t think so.”

“I’ll work on my endearments. Hey! Maybe the elephant in the loft will take out Brackett for us. He’s got nothing else to do now.”

~~~***~~~

They grew silent as they held each other in the elevator. Jim placed chaste kisses on Blair’s head. Blair grew heavier in his arms. Jim guided his quickly fading partner through the open loft door and closed it behind him. He caught it right before the latch clicked all the way. Simon was smart, he would notice what Jim had done. He could enter noiselessly when he arrived to save their asses

“Finally!” Brackett called from the top of the stairs. “Come up here. I’m all set up.”

Blair didn’t make it to the stairs, his wobbly legs gave out and Jim lifted him into his arms. Blair wound his arms around Jim’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder. “Sorry, Jim.”

“Hey. It’s like we just got married, beautiful,” Jim whispered in his ear. Blair snuggled closer. “I get to be the man, next time,” he whispered back.

Brackett had retreated back into Jim’s bedroom. A video camera had been set up along with a stand light aimed at the bed. Jim’s bed had beed outfitted with padded cuffs on brass chains at each corner A ball gag and a tube of lube was on the nightstand. Jim placed Blair on the bed gently and reached for a blanket to cover him. He recognized the set up for “home movies” and his blood ran cold.

“Hold it , Sentinel. Strip him. I want him face down on the bed spread eagle. Then cuff him, wrists and ankles.”

Jim was appalled. He turned and reached for Brackett. “Fuck you Brackett. Tell me where the antidote is or I’ll beat it out of you!”

Brackett backed away a few steps, lifted his gun and aimed it at Blair. “I could just shoot him. Barbaric, but effective. You really think I would cave if you beat me? Wanna take the chance?”

“Jim,” Blair said weakly. “It’s okay. I can…”

“Hush now, Guide. Your big dumb Sentinel needs to learn who’s calling the shots. Gag him Ellison” Brackett threw the gag at Jim. Jim looked down at Blair. Blair nodded his consent. Jim leaned over and as gently as he could he placed the gag in Blair’s mouth and buckled it behind his head. He paused and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Heat was rising from his body in waves. Jim tried to cool his brow with his hand. Blair closed his eyes and moaned.

“You guys are naturals. The camera loves you.” Brackett adjusted the camera so Blair was centered on the tiny screen. Strip him, cuff him, then strip yourself. Move it Ellison. I’m not sure how long Blair has. Seizures would be in the last stage. That might make a great ending.”

Jim looked at Blair who nodded and mumbled. Jim could just make out the words, “I love you, man. Do what he says.”

Jim swallowed, and moved quickly to get it over with. He started to strip Blair like an efficient medic. Brackett called out, “Cut! Jimbo, bubby. Give us a show. I want your hands all over him. Look like you might actually be turned on by that gorgeous body submitting to your needs, you frigid bastard. I want Captain Banks and half of Major Crimes coming in their pants. I want vice hootin’ and hollerin’ and the Commissioner taking notes. Want me to turn off the camera and show you how it’s done?”

The thought of Brackett touching Blair sexually made Jim want to tear Brackett’s heart out with his bare hands. A mumbled, “Jim, please,” brought him back to Blair. He could make this tolerable for Blair. Make a violation into something else. His heart broke at the thought that his first time with his beloved Guide would be forced. But he loved him. He could pour that love into every unwanted touch. Seek his forgiveness with every stroke.

Jim removed Blair’s jacket and threw it to the side. He began to unbutton Blair’s shirt. Jim felt Blair’s rasping breath vibrating through the cloth making it hard to undo the buttons. Jim pulled Blair to him and removed the shirt and the t-shirt under it. His hands caressed the taunt smooth skin of his back pulled across warm aching muscles felt like layers of gentle strength. A willow tree bending to his touch, a tree that’s strength is in the very ability to bend. Jim looked down into flame blue eyes and felt the ice in his melt.

“Enough eye sex, already. Cuff him Ellison. Turn him face down, turn his face to the camera and fluff out his hair across the comforter.”

Jim did as he was told. Hating the moans of pain he caused while securing Blair’s swollen wrists. He kissed his way down his arms and back, moving his hands in a soothing massage, hoping to pull away some of the pain and take it for his own. He quickly removed Blair’s shoes and socks, jeans and boxers. He secured his ankles in the cuffs. 

He removed his own clothes while staring at the heartbreaking beauty spread out before him. Blair’s body was glistening with sweat. The moans of anguish as his muscles spasmed from the venom coursing through his system, sounded like arousal through the gag. He lay twisting in his bonds trying to find some comfortable spot on the bed which made Brackett elated.

“Look at that Sentinel. He’s so fucking erotic. I won’t even have to edit this part. I might do him myself.”

Jim gritted his teeth. “He’s dying you, fucked up piece of shit! How can you get off on that?”

Brackett just laughed. “That’s your problem. Time’s almost up. Fuck him or he dies, Ellison.” 

Jim was faced with another dilemma. He needed to be thoroughly aroused before he entered Blair to cause him minimal pain, but the moral man that is Jim Ellison was completely turned off. Not caring if he zoned, he focused on his sense of touch.

He got on the bed and covered Blair with his body, hoping to offer some comfort. “Honey,” he whispered in his ear. “I love you so much. I hate this being our first time. Have you been with a man before?” Blair shook his head. “Aw, Chief. If will hurt if it’s your first time. I hate this.” Blair rubbed his head against Jim’s arm causing him to shiver. “Love you. Be alright.” he mouthed around his gag. “Hurts already.” 

Jim rested his forehead for a moment against Blair’s back. His resolve crumbling. Then determined to end his Guide’s suffering, he concentrated on touch. He leaned back and caressed Blair’s round firm ass cheeks. They felt like fine silky clay yielding to his kneading hands. He opened Blair up and stroked his virgin opening. Jim felt it clench and quiver against his finger, then slowly relax. 

Brackett threw him the lube. “Let’s see some action. I’m running out of patience. Fuck him already, it’s not like that pretty ass isn’t used to it, right? It might be your first time but he’s got whore written all over him.”

Jim clenched his jaw. He wanted Brackett dead. He wouldn’t let on that Brackett’s fantasy of revenge was playing out all wrong. Jim had experience with men and women. Simon and most of Vice knew he was bisexual. It was Blair that was the straight virgin. Jim suspected he wasn’t even the horn dog he pretended to be. Jim was not ashamed of loving Blair, he only wanted to give Blair time to back out if he needed to. Brackett’s tape might end his career, but not his partnership. Brackett would never understand that Blair came first in his life now. No matter what change he had to make, with Blair at his side and in hopefully his bed someday, he had doubt they would not only survive but flourish. 

He took a deep breath and lubed his fingers. He lay down next to Blair shielding him from the camera’s cold eye with his body as he stretched him thoroughly. Blair cried out feebly when Jim opened him and stroked his prostate. Brackett called out, “Sweet! Good stuff.” 

Jim ignored him and noticed Blair was not hard. Jim swallowed against the lump in his throat. Jim was the first one to ever touch that hidden spot in his Guide and that sweet gift was tainted by Brackett filming the act. Blair was barely hanging on to consciousness, blinking at him with heavy eyelids. Jim took solace in that, hoping Blair wouldn’t remember what Jim was about to do. 

Jim got behind Blair and slid his legs between Blair’s cuffed ankles. The angle was awkward since Blair was bound, so he needed to be ready to come before he even entered him. He took some more lube on his hand and stroked his cock up and down with the twisting light touch he preferred. 

He closed his eyes and envisioned Blair in front of his Anthropology class. Jim’s favorite fantasy was doing the bespectacled absent minded professor after class. He would rub his hands over the tweed jacket, feeling the fibers twisting beneath his hands. He would tear it off and seek the leather belt worn smooth with age from years of being worn around that slender waist. He’d begin to undo the metal buckle, but the professor would fall to his knees and look up pleadingly with those huge blue eyes. Jim would nod to give his permission, removing the spectacles from that beautiful face and untying the rawhide cord that held back his hair. The professor would shake his head allowing his curls to hang free. He would unzip Jim’s pants, gently remove his cock with soft scholarly fingers and take him into his mouth. Jim would wind his fingers in those bouncing curls and…

Jim opened his eyes, his cock was firm and weeping. He placed one hand on Blair’s back and caressed his tight muscles to relax him, letting him know with his touch that this was Jim and he need not be afraid. He entered Blair as he whimpered, to weak to move. Jim tried to recall the fantasy, but the reality of being in Blair overloaded his mind. His cock was on fire. His nerves bursting with sparks. He moved inside of his love and there was nothing else in the world but orgasmic sensation and slippery heat around his cock. He grabbed at Blair’s ass cheeks and pushed in as far as he could, too far gone to even know his own name. But he knew Blair’s name and sobbed it out as he came. Blair moaned and pushed back as far as he could making Jim scream at the sensation of his Guide accepting him. Blair collapsed on the bed and Jim fell on top of him.

Brackett moaned as he came too, vicariously pulled along with the amazing sight of a Sentinel making love to his Guide.

“Fuck. Fuck I want him. I want that. I want Blair.” He aimed his gun at Jim.

At that moment Simon stepped into the room and yelled “CPD. Put the gun down, Brackett.” Brown was right behind him. Brackett turned and Simon fired. It was a lethal shot.

“Noooooooo!” Jim cried. He jumped off the bed and grabbed Brackett by his varsity jacket. “Tell me, you bastard! Tell. Me. Please, Brackett. Blair doesn’t deserve this.”

Brackett just shrugged, then groaned in pain as blood dripped ominously from the corner of his mouth.. “I wanted to separate you. I wanted you to throw him out. I wanted him to live with me. Look at me like he looks at you. Never wanted him to die. Van, parked out back. Hidden panel. Passenger side. Tell him. I… love…”

Behind them, Brown had covered Blair with a blanket after checking his pulse to make sure he was alive. Simon holstered his gun, then placed his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “What the hell’s going on?”

Jim laid Brackett’s dead body down and searched his pocket for his keys. He ignored Simon for the moment and yelled at Brown. “Brackett gave Blair a syringe of poison. The antidote is in his van, parked behind the building, hidden compartment on the passenger side.” He threw him the key. “Hurry, H. I don’t know how much time Blair has left.” Brown’s eyes widened in understanding. He turned and ran out of the loft. Simon grabbed his cell phone and called for an ambulance and backup. “How’s Sandburg doing.”

“Not good, he needs that antidote.” 

“Should I go help Brown?” 

“First, there is a tape in that machine. Destroy it. Brackett is dead. We won’t need it.”

Simon nodded and went to the camera set up, as Jim returned to Blair. Jim took only a moment to slip into his jeans, then started to unbuckle the cuffs at Blair’s wrists. He freed his hands and gently lowered them to his side. He removed the gag and threw it across the room. He pushed back Blair’s hair and whispered, “Chief? It’s over. Come back to me, Honey.” Blair was unconscious and unmoving. Jim touched his forehead and cringed at the high fever. Jim was torn between running downstairs to help Brown or staying with Blair in what might be his last moments. He grabbed his hand and held it to his lips.The chaste kiss tingled on his lips and sent shudders of sensation throughout his body. “Blair, I love you… so much.” 

Simon looked up tape in hand. “I’ll put this back in the recorder and erase it, Jim. It will take a few minutes.”

Jim nodded. “Thanks, Simon. Brackett made me…” Simon walked to the end of the bed to undo the ankle cuffs. “Jim. I get the idea. Have you two ever?”

“Blair’s never been with a man, Simon. We kissed once, after the Lash case. But I never mentioned it again. I thought I was doing the right thing keeping us apart. I’ve never been so wrong. After Brackett told me he poisoned Blair, I told Blair I loved him.”

Blair opened his eyes for a moment. “Jim?”

“Right here, Honey. It’s over. Brown went to get the antidote. Brackett’s dead.”

Blair smiled tenderly. “Love you. My Blessed…” Blair suddenly trembled and closed his eyes. He opened them wide and his eyes rolled back in his head as he convulsed in a seizure.

Jim held him tightly against his chest. Tears sprung to his eyes as Blair spent the last of his strength shuddering in Jim’s arms. “No Chief, No! Don’t leave me!”

Blair stilled and moaned piteously as Brown entered the room out of breath and carrying a small vinyl case. Simon grabbed it and opened it as Brown bent over, his hands on his knees. “Jim!” Simon yelled.

Jim took the syringe, lifting it and tapping it carefully. He pressed the needle into Blair’s neck and administered the antidote. He laid Blair down on his back and placed his hand over the injection sight. He followed the antidote with his fingers as it cooled the fire in Blair’s veins. He placed a hand on Blair’s heart feeling the rapid beats start to slow and return to the natural rhythmic drum beat that was Blair’s own. Jim reached down and kissed Blair’s dry lips till they glistened with moisture.

Simon’s touch brought Jim out of his near-zone. “Is it working? The Ambulance is here, Jim.”

Jim looked up at his Captain and wiped at his eyes unashamed of the tears. “Yeah, Simon. I’ve got him back. I’m never going to let him go.”


End file.
